dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Advanced: The Lost Menorah (SSJJ)
The Lost Menorah is a holiday Side Story of Dragon Ball Advanced. Story Dial summons Super Shenron to go to Universe 6 and manages to meet Hit on Earth offering to spend Hanukkah with him. Hit meets a young boy who asks food, but tells him he doesn't have any. The boy identifies himself as a Hershel and thanks him anyway. Dial hands the boy food, and he thanks him as he goes away to feed himself and his friend. From next few days before 25 Kislev the same boy asks for food, and Hit gives him the same answer while Dial gives him food. Dial asks why he never has food, and he tells him that he eats when he needs to, and that he just doesn't carry it around with him. Hershel on the other hand seems to be getting different every time as he went from the boy with his ribs almost showing to normal boy that would live at home. Dial observes him playing Dreidel while giving Hanukkah gelt to his friend. Dial goes up to him a day before 25 Kislev and asks him why he hasn't got a Menorah yet, and he tells him that the ones they found are old and decrepit. Hershel tells him of the story about the Menorah that burnt for eight days, and says that if he ever received he'd be able to enjoy Hanukkah for the first time. Dial tells Hit, but he simply says that it's a story and it would be next to impossible to find the Lost Menorah. Dial asks him about the menorah and Hit tells him that during a stupid war on Earth the menorah was stolen by an unknown figure that looked like horse, but with horns. Dial contacts Face to ask him about it, and manages to tell that the menorah is located in Toledra's Realm. Dial asks who Toledra is, and he tells him that he is the King Cereus' servant and a former action figure. Dial and Hit decide to bring back the menorah after 28 Kislev and meet with Hershel who reveals himself to be the embodiment of Hanukkah. He tells Dial that King Cereus stole the Menorah due to wanting everything for himself. He helps the two of them go to Cereus' World and finds that it is filled with Spirits of Narcissism. Dial is told that Cereus creates them to prevent isolation and uses them to his advantage. Hershel transforms into his adult form and tells him that Cereus is invulnerable and immortal; so going after him is unwise and instead should go after Toledra to obtain the menorah. They track Toledra to a large lake and he attacks Hershel as Dial and Hit battle against him. Dial use Cage of Time while Hit uses Time Skip/Molotov on Toledra but he isn't injured as he enters his Enrage state and begins to overpower them with Ki blasts and knocks them away with swift punches and kicks. 'Toledra fires his Full Power Energy Wave at Hit and sending him into the ground. Dial fires Finish Buster at Toledra and he kicks the Energy Sphere into Hit wounding as Dial powers up to Ultimate F and proceeds to overpower him with a few punches before blasting him with a Final Kamehameha and sends him flying. Dial helps Hit and they find the menorah in a cave. However, the menorah's last candle goes out and as Toledra stabs Hit with his ice sword and shot Dial with an ice arrow. Chapters *001 - Happy Hanukkah *002 - Toledra's Realm *003 - Menorah Found *004 - Toledra Defeated Characters *Hit *Dial *Hershel *Toledra *King Cereus Battle *Dial (True Form/Ultimate F), & Hit vs. Toledra (Organic Form/Enraged) Category:Fan Fiction